Archery bows are typically constructed with an insert for attaching an archery bow stabilizer to the bow. Archery bow stabilizers are utilized to absorb limb vibration, add mass weight to a bow, and allow an archer to hold steadier on target by giving a desired balance to a bow. Target bow stabilizers up to three feet long are not uncommon, but hunting bow stabilizers are usually under 12 inches. Some hunting bow stabilizers may be used for storage of small accessories or survival gear.
It would be desirable to place an archery bow stabilizer near the center of an archery bow to provide optimum balance priorities. However, such desired placement of an archery bow stabilizer would place the bow stabilizer at an archer's handgrip, and would thus interfere with the archer's ability to grip the bow. Further, the optimal location of a stabilizer relative to an archery bow will depend upon characteristics of the bow, and characteristics of the archer.
Bows are frequently used for hunting. It is frequently desirable to have hunting bows be relatively short so that the bows do not get hung-up in brush as an archer is stalking prey. Stabilizers are currently typically mounted on a riser portion of an archery bow and offset relative to a handgrip portion of an archery bow. The riser portions must therefore be extended well beyond the handgrip portion to provide room to receive a stabilizer. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a mechanism for mounting a stabilizer whereby the stabilizer could overlap a handgrip portion and thus enable archery bow riser portions to be shortened.